(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to material handling devices and more particularly devices which will handle elongated sections of steel such as angles and position them in alternate upright and inverted stacked relation in a selected position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,758 discloses a materials handling device which is capable of handling and sorting steel shapes such as elongated angles and the like and utilizes magnetic means on pivoted body members or alternately flexible belts to pick up, move and rearrange the metal shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,957 discloses a mechanism for inverting coated articles such as containers to desirably position and hold the same while they are coated or sprayed with a paint or other protective material on the inside and subjected to a drying action. The present invention utilizes a mechanism arrangement substantially different from that disclosed in either of the prior art patents in that the metal angles are picked up from the final mill roller table, moved sidewardly therefrom and separated by different speeds of several horizontal conveyors and moved thereby to predetermined positions where they are either picked up in their as-delivered position and located in a selected position or picked up and inverted and stacked in the selected position.